S & M
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: She had everything: beauty, fame, a clean image from scandals, and one of the sweetest boyfriends in Hollywood... That was until she met a boy who is not-so-good, and she suddenly feels that she needs to change. Has America's sweetheart gone bad? Rated M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey! So I'm writing my first M rated story, so this is the prologue, I will upload the 1st chapter when I get at least 1 review._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Some people still wonder what happened to her. She used to be the good girl, perfect image and reputation, good family, good manners…

Maybe some people are just tired of the routines, stereo types, being the "good role-model". She was just sick of all her life, all the good side of her.

She has a boyfriend, his name is Michael Seater. In the tabloids, they are the most hot and favorite Hollywood's couple; he was really in love with her, he reminded it to her every day, but the question here is… does she _really loves_ him?

Sure, in some moment she felt that feeling, but when the relationship starts being a routine for her, she felt stuck. Stuck in a world where she didn't want to be, she wanted to get free, but if she did, it will bring a lot of problems, problems that she didn't want to solve.

Then, something happened: brown met blue. Three words that can be the answer to all of her problems… but she never thought it will bring it _more problems_ as she expected. Sure, she was aware that was she was doing was _so wrong, _but doing the wrong thing felt _so good _to her.

So… did the _good girl gone bad_?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So hope you like it :) Please <strong><span>review<span>** & remember this is just the prologue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Wow, thanks to all the people that reviewed! I'm so glad everyone liked the plot, and here's the first chapter of this story :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sonny's Point of View<strong>

Another day, or should I call it, another boring day; being a good girl isn't as good as it seems, it's boring. Having a routine for everyday, in the tabloids it doesn't appear anything different about my life, just the same: charities, team-work and helping people through their worst moments.

Instead look at all those news that bad girls get; sure there are a bunch of news, but at least it's different from the usual, a new rumor every day. Neither my boyfriend was interesting! He was plain boring.

It seems like if my life has a script where all it says is "Do the right things" everyday.

I had finished of filming, so if I'm right, my boyfriend is coming in 3, 2, 1… and yeah, exactly there is a knock on my door.

"Hey Michael" I said while taking some steps backwards so he can enter the room.

"Hey Sonny, how's the greatest sweet and _good _girl in the world?" He said. I was starting to hate those words, because that was the tag that the entire world had for me: good girl. Seriously, that it's starting to get annoying.

"I'm fine, just like every single day." She rolled her eyes at her answer.

The silent moment between us came again. I hate when that happens!

"Well… I gotta go. Bye Sonny" He said and turned to the door to leave.

I sat in my desk so I can write a sketch, and then I heard a knock on my door.

"The door's open, come in" I yelled, and then Chad came in.

"Hey Munroe, what you're doing?" He said and he gave me his signature smirk. At least every day he teased me with something different.

"I'm just…" He chuckled at seeing I had no answer. "Forget that, why did you came here?"

"Sonny… _innocent good_ Sonny, I-" He stopped talking because I started to cry. I am sick of that stupid tag!

He sat next to me on the couch. "Did I say something wrong?" I know that maybe he's faking, or maybe he cares about me, but I continued crying.

"Yes!" I cried more, and I'm sure he had a confused look on his face. "I hate that everyone call me a good girl!"

"But that's just what you are, you _never make wrong things._" He said, trying to stop me from crying.

"And what if I become a _bad _girl?" I said, trying to challenge him.

"That's impossible, because-" I shut him up because I started kissing him. At first, he was in shock for my action, but then he started kissing me. The things started to get a little heated, and then I stopped.

There was the awkward silence again for some minutes.

"So…" He said, looking guilty to the floor, getting impatient.

"Do you still think I'm a good girl?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know…" He said.

"Damn it, what did I need to do to get rid of that stupid tag?" I was getting annoyed.

"You just need to change… " He said, with a desiring look on his eyes after he said that.

"What should I change?" I asked, confused.

"You'll find the answer…" He said as he walked slowly to the door, then he left the room; _stupid Chad_.

"What should I change?" I said to myself while looking in the mirror… and I found there was the answer.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Wow, I wanna thank everyone for all the reviews! :D So rewarding you, I'm uploading this chapter. Hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: No One's Point of View<strong>

She was sure that first she got to make a look change, so she went to the beauty salon.

The employee girl was shocked because Sonny said once in an interview that she will never change her hair because she hated the hair-dying.

"How can I help you?" The employee asked Sonny.

"I'm here to get another look. I want my hair dyed black, and I want long bangs, alright?" Sonny said.

"Ok." The employee, which was still in shock, started to get all the things to dye Sonny's hair.

Sonny sat and relaxed while the employee did her work, thinking about what will be the next step to change.

"Why did you decide to dye your hair if you said you hated the hair-dying?" The employee asked, dying of curiosity to know the answer.

"Some people decide to change, but that answer is none of your business" Sonny said. The employee was shocked at Sonny's words. _Wasn't she supposed to be a good girl? _The employee thought.

After Sonny's hair was done as she asked, black hair with long bangs, she got out of that place.

_First step, done, _she thought while she put on a pair of sunglasses so the people can't recognize her.

She went to her apartment because she had left her phone there, and she had 3 missed calls from Michael and 2 messages, 1 from Michael and 1 from Chad.

She opened the first message that says:

_**Sonny:**_

_**I tried to call you but you didn't answer, I just wanna ask you if I can hang over to your house to watch some movies. Please call me or send me a message letting me know your answer.**_

_**Love, Michael.**_

_Ugh, really? Does he always have to be that cheesy?_ Sonny thought.

She opened the other message that says:

_**Really? You dyed your hair black? Wow, you really wanted to change.**_

_**-CDC**_

_What? How does he know I dyed my hair black? _Sonny thought.

She called Chad, wanting to know how he knew about it.

"Let me hear you say hey!" Chad answered, with his usual voice.

"Really? Are you stalking me or what?" Sonny asked him, and the line stayed silent for a second.

"No… well, kind of" Sonny was shocked at his answer.

"Why you're stalking me?" Sonny asked, still amazed he was doing that.

"I knew you got something in mind when you said "Change" so I wanted to know where it'll leads you"

"But-"

"Shh, I'll see you tomorrow at work." He hung up. Sonny was still wondering, _so he likes me when I'm a bad girl?_ She thought, and at least she found some reward from this little plan that will lead her to lose the Good Girl tag.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Well, she has a plan. Please review! :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating these days! :( I was busy with other things, but here is this chapter, I hope you like it, here is where the action continues ;)_

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sonny's Point of View<strong>

The next day, when I was entering to the studio, everyone was staring at me because of my hair. I was just smiling and I continued walking until I reached my dressing room.

I sat on my chair and looked to the mirror. I looked different, and I'm glad of that. There was a knock in my door, and I'm sure it's Michael.

"Come in" I said while turning to face the door.

"Hey So-" He looked at me, and he was shocked when he saw my hair. "What did you do to your hair?" He said, almost yelling.

"Don't freak out, I just dyed it black. Doesn't it look great?" I said, giving him the most convincing fake smile I ever have shown.

"I liked it better before, but it's your hair, you know what you're doing." He said, but you can see a "_Whatever makes you happy" _look on his eyes.

"Thanks for understanding that." I said, still smiling.

"Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later." He said, getting close to me to give me a peck on my lips.

"Bye" I waved at him and he got out of my dressing room. I turned to my desk to check Today's Script, but then, again, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said, but this time I didn't turn around to see who was. Then, I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me.

"Hey Chad" I said turning around.

"You don't get things right, do you?" He said sitting on the couch.

"Why did you say that?" I said trying to act confused.

"This" He said while grabbing a lock of my now black hair. "I said you should change, but I wasn't talking about your hair, I was talking about your clothes and your reputation."

"But…" I sighed. "Anyway, I like my hair now more" I said and he chuckled.

"I still don't get why you wanna change so badly" He said.

"I have my reasons." I said, and then I stood up from my chair and went to the full-size mirror. He followed me and stood next to me.

"Can you tell me the reasons why?" He said standing in front of the mirror for me to see him.

"I won't tell you… but you can help me" I said, getting a little flirty.

"Yeah?" I nodded. "How can I help you?" He said talking a small step to get closer to me.

"You know more of how to get a bad reputation, so I want you to guide me to appear more on the tabloids."

"Oh, that… I thought you were going to say something else" He said while looking to the floor.

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know…" For the look on his face, I know he's up to something.

"Just say it!" I commanded him.

"I thought you were going to ask me for help to break up with your _boyfriend" _He said, quoting the last word.

"Psh, I wanna change, but why should I need to break up with him? I love him" The last part turned more as a question than a statement. Sure, I was lying because I don't want him to know the truth.

"Haha, don't make me laugh. You're not a good liar." He said and my fake smile vanished.

"We both know that he doesn't make you happy, that he doesn't _give _you what you _want._" His eyes started to change from light blue to a dark blue.

"And how do you know what I really want?" I challenged him.

"I know people very well." He gave me a fake smile.

"Oh, really?" I said and he nodded. I know where this will get us to.

"Then, prove it to me." I said and then he got more close to me, so that there wasn't any space left.

"You said it." He said, and I can see his eyes full of desire and lust. I could feel his breath on my face, and then his lips started to touch mine.

It all started with a slow kiss, and then he got more passion into the kiss. We were breaking apart just for seconds to breathe and he started to kiss me again. It felt so good that I forgot everything about real life.

He pushed me to the couch, and he stopped kissing me. He was trying to contain himself but I didn't want him to do that.

"That is all you have?" I challenged him.

"You're tempting me, Sonny. You don't really know what I'm able to do." He said. I know he was trying hard to not get far with me.

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't… why don't you show me?" I said with a smirk on my face, and he was shocked.

"No, I think that's enough for today." He said and looked to the floor.

"Ok and that leave us as…" I questioned him.

"Buddies with benefits, lovers, or however you wanna call it." He said, and now his eyes had changed to their normal color.

"Well, I guess you are my guilty pleasure." I said in a flirty tone.

"Wow, Sonny, you're changing." He said and he looked speechless. "I… I need to go to run some lines. I'll see you later." He said and got out of the room.

"_I said you should change, but I wasn't talking about your hair, I was talking about your clothes and your reputation."_Those words were echoing in my head.

"So I need new clothes?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I know the perfect person who can help me with that.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Who is going to help her? Please review! :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I am finally updating this story. I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in... like a month? I'm sorry :( BUT finally I got the inspiration to write what's next._

_Also, I want to thank my friend and beta-reader Isabella (Notnob) for helping me giving ideas to this chapter. Thank you! :)_

_Now, on with the chapter. I don't own Sonny With a Chance or Brad Pitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Sonny's Point of View<strong>

I walked to Tawni Hart's dressing room so she can help me. She is the only person I know that knows a lot about what's in and out in clothes. I knocked on the door, and then I entered because I didn't hear any answer.

"Hello? Tawni?" I said while I tried to find the light switch to turn the lights on.

"Wait a second." She said and then she appeared, fixing her clothes and her hair.

"Should I ask what was happening there?" I said, still wondering what she was doing in the closet.

"What do you need?" She said giving me a "None of your business" look with her eyes.

"I need you to help me to change the way I dress." I said, but then she burst out laughing.

"You want me to help you to get new clothes…" She said within laughs. "Very funny, Sonny."

"I am serious, Tawni." I tried to look at her with the most annoyed and serious look I could and then she stopped laughing.

"Oh… and why after all these years I've been telling you to change the way you dress, _finally _you listen to me?" She asked me, trying to intimidate me to get some answers.

"Just because I want to…" I lied. She knew that I was a bad liar.

"Is it a guy?" She asked me.

"No…" This time it sounded like the truth.

"Oh… well, whatever the reason is, when do we start shopping?" She said with a smile. One of the things I liked about her is that when it comes to shopping, she's very positive.

"Right now" I said, smiling.

"Let's go then" She said, applying some lip gloss and grabbing her purse.

We went to lots of stores, but nothing really got my attention, so I let Tawni decide what I should use. We bought lots of clothes I never thought of using in my life, like skirts, dresses and high heels.

"Tawni, I don't think I will be using any of these things". I said, looking again at those high-killing heels.

"You just need to get used to. But don't you say you wanna change?" She said, walking and looking for more stores.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't feel comfortable using that and I am afraid of those heels." I said.

"Relax, Sonny. You'll get used to in a long time." She said.

It was starting to get a little cold, so she drove me home.

"Thanks Tawni for helping me use clothes." I said, starting to get all those shopping bags.

"You're welcome. But you never told me the reason why you wanted to change your way of dressing." She said with a smile.

"I can't tell you… sorry, maybe later." I said and got out of the car and into my apartment.

When I entered my house, and I left all the bags filled with clothes in my room, I went to see if I had any messages in the voicemail. Actually, I had 1 message, from… Michael.

"_Hey Sonny, I tried to call you like 8 times and you don't answer my calls. If you hear this message, please call me back. I love you"_

I hated the part of having a super-protective-obsessive boyfriend with me. It's like that I can't do anything without him knowing where I was, and what I was doing. Then my phone started ringing, and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I answered in a pissed off tone. I thought it was Michael, but it was Chad.

"Woah, are you having a bad day Sonny?" He asked me, and then I could hear a chuckle on the other line. Hearing his voice kind of calmed me down a little.

"No, it's just that… never mind." I said, and tried to change the subject, but he continued asking me about it.

"Your boyfriend is already pissing you off?" He asked; what was he, a mind reader, a stalker?

"How… how do you know?" I asked, getting a seat on the sofa.

"It was predictable that now that you're changing, you are going to hate all the things that you liked in the past. Plus, your boyfriend is very annoying." Chad said, and I chuckled a little.

"What was the purpose of your call?" I asked, changing this time the topic.

"I wanted to invite you to a party, tomorrow." Chad said, and I was in shock. He was inviting me to a party? Wow, this is a little bit out of the normal.

"You w-want me to go to a p-party with y-you… Why?" I said, stuttering. I wasn't the girl who went to every party. I wasn't invited to a lot, just the work ones.

"Well, you asked me the other day for help to get a different reputation, and if you want to appear more on the tabloids, you have to go out more. Go into parties, social events, movie premieres, everything that a popular Hollywood star will do. It sounds tiring, but it really gets you a lot of reputation points. That's why I have this reputation." Chad said. He had gained a huge reputation, but a bad one, too. He got his name of "Hollywood's Teen Heartthrob" and some of them called him the next Brad Pitt, and he had a huge ego.

"I guess I will go…" I said. Maybe that will give me another title. I wanted to get a reputation like Chad's, and maybe then he will date m- wait, stop Sonny, that's crazy.

"Ok, then I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow?" He said. _Woah, at 9? That it's too late. _Some voice on my mind told me that, but I pretend to not hear it.

"Yeah..." We both stayed silent for a moment, and then he said: "I guess I see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye…" I whispered the last part and hung up. I knew that going to a party with Chad Dylan Cooper will bring you into the cover of all magazines, in all the entry blogs, and even on the newspaper. This can be like my golden ticket to the famous world.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hope you liked it and please review! :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Big comeback, my friends! I left this story on cliffhanger for more than 6 months, but the problem was that I didn't want to write a crappy chapter. I'm trying to make this story more interesting, without filler chapters. So, I had many ideas for this chapter, but ended up writing this. I'm back, and I promise to really update this story. Hope you like it. :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Michael decided to wait for Sonny at the studio, so he would say hi. He felt like if he was drifting apart from her, because it had been a long time since they had gone on a date as a couple. He was holding flowers, and some chocolates.

Tawni was on her way to the dressing room, and she saw Michael standing next to the door. She just rolled her eyes, and she felt bad for the poor boy. Whatever Sonny had in mind, she was completely sure that it didn't include Michael.

"Hi Michael, what has brought you to the studio today?" Tawni asked, making small talk with him.

"I just wanted to visit Sonny today and give her this." He motioned to the flowers and the chocolates.

"Oh, that's… good! She will be here in some minutes, don't worry." She faked a smile, and entered the dressing room. _He is too old-fashioned for his own good, _Tawni thought every time she saw him.

Michael then heard the "click-clack" sound of high heels coming, but never in his life thought that Sonny would be the one wearing them, nor the whole outfit. It consisted of red strap high heels, along with a black skirt that matched her red and black sleeveless top, together with the black leather jacket. She looked kind of a rocker with that outfit.

"Sonny?" That was the only reply that got out of Michael's mouth.

"Do you need something?" Sonny asked him, raising her eyebrow, waiting impatiently so he would move from the door.

"I… just wanted to say hello, and give you this." Michael said getting out of his reverie and giving her the flowers.

Sonny just stared at them and then took them. "Uh… thanks?" She said.

"Also I wanted to see if we can… you know… go on a date tonight?" Michael asked her.

Sonny's face immediately went blank, remembering that today actually she was going on a date, but with a different man. "Uh… I can't."

"Why not? It's Friday night, it's not like you would have something else to do." Michael said.

Sonny was thinking on what excuse to say, and then an idea came to her mind. "Actually, my friend Lucy is coming from Wisconsin, and I already had planned a movie night with her. Sorry," She said holding her breath.

Michael couldn't help but feel sad, but he did understand. "Well, then we can hang out other day." He said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. And if you excuse me, I have to get ready for rehearsals." She said and pointed to the door. Michael moved, still a little bit upset.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll see you around." Michael said, and then he started to walk down the corridor. Sonny was just standing there, and she quickly entered the room, and closed the door; guilt was starting to kill her down inside. Tawni just have her look, and Sonny looked up.

"Guess you said no to him, _again?_" Tawni asked, and Sonny nodded. "Sonny, I really don't know what's happening between you two, but if you really don't like him, then why you don't break up with him instead of hurting him with your actions?" She tried to give Sonny advice.

"Because I can't, alright? I simply can't end a relationship that has lasted a good time." Sonny said covering her face with her hands. Tawni sighed, and decided to sit down and comfort her friend.

"I'm going to tell you this, but it's a secret and you can't tell anyone!" Tawni said to Sonny, and she just nodded. Tawni grabbed air, and prepared to tell the story. "The worst mistake of my life was dating Chad, alright?" She said, and by this, Sonny was shocked, and had to sit down.

"You dated…Chad?" She yelled the last part, and Tawni tried to shut her up.

"Yes, I dated him. It was long time ago, when I started to work here. He was working on some other low rating show, and he was all so charming, and it was the classic dream guy. He said that I was his only one, and that he would be there for me. I believed it, but then we both started to get tired of each other. And guess what?" Tawni said, and Sonny just nodded for Tawni to continue. "Neither of us wanted to break up. It was like a living hell, but Chad decided to cheat on me. Then, that was when I caught him, and we broke up. Down deep inside, I was so hurt by his actions. And then after time passed, I realized that Chad is always like this; he says he's going to _help _you, then he _acts all charming_ with you, you start to _fall in love_, and then there is where it ends." Tawni said, tears forming in her eyes. Sonny just gulped, knowing what she was going to do tonight. "Sure, I don't tell you this because you're going to get with Chad, _you're not that stupid. _I'm telling you this so you won't hurt Michael like Chad hurt me." Tawni said, then she wiped the tears on her eyes, and then she got out of the dressing room, leaving a very confused Sonny thinking. She decided to go and rehearse, but during all the time, she had stuck Tawni's words on her head.

When there was the food break, she went to the cafeteria, looking for some food to eat so the thoughts will go away. She was with all the cast, and when she was grabbing some fruit, she saw Chad looking at her, and when they both made eye contact, he winked at her, and then returned to talk to his castmates.

Sonny was even worried at this, because she needed to do something to stop all this relationship with Chad. But it was to stop it, but she'll still be stuck as the good girl. She decided to just give it a try and go to the party; as Chad had said: _No strings attached._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It feels good to update this again. Please review!<strong>


End file.
